For A Good Time Call
by jomosfamilyjewels
Summary: A One Shot, possibly two, in which Caroline is a phone sex operator and Klaus is her most loyal patron! Rate M for the smutty goodness!


It wasn't her only job and not one that she would particularly broadcast to the public that she was involved in, but when your roommate suddenly moves out to move in with her boyfriend, well...desperate times and all that.

" _You'll be fine, Caroline," Bonnie tried to soothe her friend. "I'm just a couple miles away and Kol and I can help out whenever you need us."_

 _Caroline sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She's trying to act nonchalant, but she's never been one to keep her feelings to herself. Even if she doesn't say anything, her sad puppy dog eyes and occasional sniffle gave her displeasure away._

" _I know," she whined, "but it's just not going to be the same."_

" _This is a great place, Care. You'll find a new roommate in no time."_

" _Not the point, Bonnie." She got up and walked to the kitchen, her hands flailing out to the side dramatically. "It doesn't matter if Chris Evans himself wants to move in with me, he's not you."_

 _Bonnie listed her head to the side and folded her arms across her chest, a constant tell of hers when she's annoyed with Caroline's antics. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"_

 _Caroline's hands paused on the cupboard doors and she turned her head to glare at her friend. "Do you even know me?!"_

 _Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Caroline," she said her name again, but this time a bit softer. She walked over to her friend who was whizzing around the kitchen to make some tea. She placed her hand on top of hers and the blonde broke down. She spun on her heels and wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck._

" _I love you," Bonnie whispered._

" _I love you too," Caroline returned. "But I do NOT love Kol! That best friend stealing son of a-"_

 _She didn't finish, but just sobbed into her friend's arms._

" _I'll visit lots."_

Apparently when Bonnie says "lots", she means once or twice within a couple months. The minute she moved in, Kol whisked her away to some stupid beach that his family owns out on Martha's Vineyard. And then after that her workload doubled and she couldn't get away from the office.

She tried to help Caroline find a roommate, even suggested Kol's sister Rebekah, but after meeting her one time she decided she'd rather gouge her eyes out then have to deal with that spoiled blonde princess. This house was not big enough for _two_ of her.

She put an ad out but was unimpressed with her selection. Some creepy professor at their local college who reeked of bourbon and a sad, sad life. A bartender down the street who was way too hot for his own good and she most definitely would've ended up in bed with him and that's just messy.

After a couple months she realized her pickiness in selecting a new roomie, was starting to hit her savings account at an unnatural speed. Her luck finally changed, however, when she ran into an old friend of hers from high school.

"Elena?"

"Caroline?" the brunette smiles and wraps an arm around her neck. "How are you? It's been so long."

"I'm doing well," she says and puts on her best winning-at-life smile. "How have you been?"

"So great! Damon Salvatore and I...you remember Damon, right?" Caroline nods. How could she forget the infamous bad boy college man that Elena was banging all through high school?

"You two are still together?"

"Oh, God no," Elena dismisses. "Talk about an asshole. I could only handle his 'I treat everyone like shit except for you' bullshit for so long." She rolls her eyes. "But we did start this new business together."

"What kind of business?"

"It's a little different, and definitely not something I would've ventured out to start on my own. I needed someone a little shady to get the right clientele."

Caroline's eyes open wide and she stares at her old friend. "What are you involved in, Elena?" Caroline's motherly tone takes over. Even after all this time she can't help but feel protective of her high school friend.

"Oh nothing dangerous," Elena laughs. "Or illegal," she adds when Caroline opens her mouth to question.

"Okay, so what is it?"

Elena looks around and leans in close, whispering three words she would have never ever guessed that the sweet, innocent Elena would be involved in.

"Phone sex operator."

Caroline's eyes grow wide once more. "What!?"

"Don't judge," Elena points a finger at her.

"I- I'm not judging," she puts her hands up in surrender. "I'm just...surprised is all."

"I would be too. I mean...it's not like Elena Gilbert has ever been the type. But that's just it. When I'm on the phone, I don't have to be Elena Gilbert." She laughs, and lifts her eyebrows at Caroline. "I can be Anastasia Beaver or Tina Texas or...Vicky Donovan."

Caroline laughs when she uses the name of their high school trollop. The same trollop that set her preying eyes on Elena's younger brother Jeremy.

"I bet Vicky would be a great addition to your team though."

"Yeah, definitely," Elena says pointedly but with a smirk. "But, I think Vicky's like some high powered lawyer out in Atlanta now."

"Yeah?" Caroline says, a little impressed with the news. "She was always smart, despite her extra curricular activities."

"What about you?" Elena inquires.

"Hm?"

"You want to make a little extra money?"

"Oh...no," Caroline quickly admonishes the idea.

"We could use a sultry voice like yours...it's great money," Elena tries to entice her.

"I'll think about it."

(***)

 **3 months later…**

"Kol, can you get the door please?!"

Bonnie is bustling in the kitchen, adding spices to a large pot. She's never been a great cook but for some reason soups are her specialty. Something about adding a sprinkle of this and a dash of that, it's comforting, and Kol is her biggest fan.

" _This soup is magical, Bonnie!"_

She adds a few more dashes of cumin and a hint of nutmeg before returning the lid and moving to the cutting board to finish up the salad, when there's another knock at the door.

"Kol?! Answer the door!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he hollers back to her.

A few moments later he enters the kitchen - a taller, more sophisticated version of himself close behind.

"Klaus! Hey, you made it!" she says and greets the newcomer with a hug.

"Barely," he laughs. "The traffic from downtown was horrendous." He hands Bonnie a bottle of wine. "Hope this goes well with what you're making."

"It's perfect," she beams and practically floats over to the wine cabinet to grab a few glasses.

Klaus Mikaelson, the travel editor for the city's largest newspaper, was one of four brothers in the Mikaelson family. Being the middle child, Bonnie always associated him as the lone wolf. Elijah and Finn being close in age and Kol having their sister Rebekah as a playmate growing up, left Klaus alone to dabble in his arts and writing. It paid off, and the eccentric vagabond has lived a pretty carefree and exciting life.

"I'm glad you could make it over tonight. It feels like we haven't seen you in months."

"It has been months, Bon," Kol chimes in. "And you know Niklaus, he's always flitting from here to there, never staying in one place for too long."

Bonnie hands them all a wine glass before taking a sip.

"Actually, I have some news," Klaus tells them. They look at him with raised eyebrows and a hint of expectation. "They're promoting me to Senior Editor."

"Wonderful!"

"That's fantastic, mate!"

"Yes, our current Editor finally realized there's more to life than the newspaper."

"Perfect for you since you have no life," Kol chides.

The brothers clink glasses, with Klaus in complete agreement of Kol's presumption about his life. He really doesn't have much going on besides the paper, but it'll be nice to not have to travel anymore. He's seen places he never thought he would and was able to experience things that most only dream about. However, there is no Mrs. Mikaelson to greet him when he gets home or travel with him to a multitude of destinations. He doesn't have girls waiting for him in every country like his little brother assumes. For the most part, he keeps to himself and the only woman that's been keeping him company as of late was Katherine.

They've only spoken on the phone, but her sexy voice and easy conversations keep him calling most nights. It wasn't only about the phone sex, although that's amazing, but they also talk about their days and what plans they may have on the weekends. Her laugh is contagious and she has a certain naivety about her despite the phone sex operator gig. She could very well be playing him by keeping him on the phone and racking up the charges, but he doesn't mind, she's nice company. He takes on a disguise himself, falsifying an American accent so he can pretend to be someone else as well.

Pathetic, right?

A handsome guy like Klaus Mikaelson could just walk across the street and get a date. But he doesn't have the time and one lonely night he found Katherine's ad. He told himself just one time. That he was in a mood and wanted the company, but after talking with her he not only found her incredibly sexy but bright, funny and a bit enigmatic.

Conversation aside, she really knows how to get him going. One night in particular will stay with him for quite some time.

" _Sounds like you had a long day?" she asked, after listening to him rant about the shitty transportation system in Seattle. He was there to write a story on a small destination island in the San Juans._

" _The longest," he replied. "But…"_

" _Buuut?"_

" _...I'm sure you can help me relieve some of the tension."_

 _She hummed into the phone, a signal of understanding between the two of them that things were about to get serious. "I'm sure I can help in that department," she said, her voice low and husky._

" _Tell me what you're wearing."_

" _I just bought it today, just for you," she told him. "Do you like satin and lace?"_

" _Is it black?" he asked._

" _Of course," she responded, and added a little giggle at the end, feigning shyness._

" _What does it look like?"_

" _Well, first off...it doesn't cover much," she told him._

" _Ya don't say?"_

" _Mm-hmm," she purred. "In fact, I'm not even sure why I bothered putting it on at all. It leaves little to the imagination."_

" _Describe it to me."_

" _You're awfully demanding this evening," she teased._

" _I thought you liked it when I told you what to do?"_

 _She laughed and hummed, "Mmm, yeah...I love it when you're forceful."_

" _Then describe it to me, so that I know exactly what I want you to take off first."_

" _It's loose and flowy around my breasts, a cropped babydoll-type shirt?" she replied. "My nipples can be seen through the sheer fabric, and the bottom of my breasts are peeking out underneath."_

" _Loving the sound of that," Klaus growled._

" _I knew you would."_

" _What else?"_

" _My stomach is bare, and I'm wearing the tiniest pair of satin panties - barely anything there - and the black heels I'm wearing-"_

" _You're wearing heels?"_

" _Of course, how else would I make my legs look this long," she explained._

" _I bet you do have long legs."_

" _Mm-hmm, they're creamy and soft and all they want to do is wrap around your waist."_

" _Where are you?"_

" _I'm standing in front of a mirror in my bedroom, admiring myself. The bed is behind me and I'm imagining you sitting there watching me."_

" _I am watching you. You're running your hands up and down your body."_

" _I am, and I'm doing a little dance for you too."_

" _Is it slow?"_

" _The slowest."_

" _Mmm, I can see it. God you're amazing."_

" _What are you wearing?" She asked him._

" _Nothing but my skivvies, sweetheart," he chuckled._

" _Oh yeah? Is your cock in your hands yet or do I need to pull it out for you?"_

" _You should definitely do it for me. But first, take off your top."_

" _I'm standing at the end of the bed now and slowly untying the satin bow between my breasts."_

" _Mmm."_

" _One breast, then both are free now and I'm running my hands up my body and grabbing them. Massaging them as I continue to dance."_

" _My cock is begging for you."_

" _I'm crawling up the bed now and toward you...slowly...my ass high in the air as I kiss my way up your body. Can you feel how soft my lips are and how warm my tongue is against your thigh?"_

" _Yes, can you see how hard I am for you?"_

" _Of course I can, your head is peeking out, taunting me to wrap my wet mouth around it."_

" _Do it, put that dirty mouth on my cock."_

" _Just my tongue. It's lightly flicking the tip and mmm, you taste divine."_

" _Put your hand on it...stroke me."_

" _As you wish," she obliged._

 _Klaus placed his own hand on his dick, stroking and imagining her doing it for him._

" _You're so hard and big in my small hands...I can barely cover you."_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _Yeah...and all I can think about is how amazing you'll feel inside me."_

 _This perked Klaus up even more, his cock growing larger as the image of burying himself inside her began to play inside his head._

" _I'm still stroking but continuing to kiss up your body and toward your neck. Grab my breasts and rub them do you feel how hard my nipples are."_

" _My mouth is begging to suck them."_

" _Then suck them as I straddle you. Put your hands on my ass and help me grind against you."_

 _Klaus growled again, imagining the long-legged temptress riding on top of him. She moaned into the phone, "Oh God, your cock feels so good against my clit. I'm so wet and ready for you."_

" _Take your panties off," he commanded._

" _You do it! Tear them off of me so I can dip your tip inside of me."_

" _You're amazing, Katherine."_

" _It's Caroline," she cooed into the phone. "My name is actually…," her breath is ragged. "...Caroline."_

 _It took a moment for him to realize what just happened. She told him her real name. Which changed the game completely._

" _Caroline…" he said her name and heard her moan into the phone. "Are you touching yourself, Caroline?"_

" _Y-Yesss, say my name again." It was her turn to be demanding._

" _Are you soaking wet and begging for me to be there for real...Caroline?" he taunted, loving this new twist to their little game._

" _I'm drenched, and I've wanted you for real for so long!"_

" _Do you wish I was hovering over you, ready to place my long, hard cock inside you?"_

" _Yes, nice and slow at first until you've filled me to the brim."_

 _Klaus' strokes got harder and faster, as he pictured himself over her. "I'm going to fuck you so good," he told her._

" _Fuck me!" she yelled into the phone. "Make me cum!"_

" _You're so hot and tight. I'm fucking you, Caroline. Can you feel me?"_

" _Yes! Yes! Don't stop!"_

" _Rub that little clit for me, Caroline," he shifted to reality, listening to her gasp and moan into the phone. "Rub it so hard that your body convulses."_

" _And grab your cock," she told him. "Stroke it so hard while picturing me naked, on my bed. My fingers are dancing between my folds while I'm inserting a finger into my wet hole."_

" _Oh my God," he growled._

" _Take me there, Klaus!" she yelled his name. "Yes, yes, yes!"_

 _Soon their words disappeared and the only sounds being made were panting, moaning and the occasional words of encouragement. It was nothing like any of their previous phone calls, it felt...genuine._

" _I'm almost there!"_

" _Me too! Keep stroking that cock! You're so deep inside me! You're going to make me cum!"_

 _The noises that came from him as he exploded, the sounds that came from her as she did the same, were pure euphoria. Gasping into the phones as they reached their peaks and orgasmed simultaneously._

 _There was a long pause afterward, both catching their breath._

" _That was...incredible," he finally said._

 _She laughed, that beautiful laugh he'd come to adore. So genuine and full of life. "I can't believe I told you my real name."_

" _I'm glad that you did," he laughed too. "It's beautiful."_

" _When will I hear from you again?" she asked._

" _After tonight? I'm sure I'll be calling again soon. Take care Caroline."_

" _You too, Klaus."_

Since that night, it's always been Caroline. Katherine is a thing of the past and so is his dating life. He wouldn't say he is obsessed with her, but if the phone sex is that good, he can only imagine what the real thing would be like.

He's brought back to the moment when there's another knock at the door. Bonnie sets down her glass. "I'll get it! That's probably Care."

Once Bonnie is out of earshot Kol turns to his brother.

"Bonnie's friend is perfect for you, by the way. She's just enough of both sweet and spice to tame your bachelor ways."

"You two are setting me up? I should've known!"

"Caroline's a tasty little thing," Kol tells his older brother but then warns, "Don't you _dare_ tell Bonnie I said that!"

 _Caroline_ , he thinks, his mind wandering to another Caroline that he knows. "You know I don't have time for this, right?" he says, ignoring Kol's warning. "You're just bringing this girl over for nothing."

"Wait until you meet her."

Klaus smiles but is certain no sweet and spicy girl could be enough for him to settle down. He'll play nice though - engage her in conversation and play the role for the night. He stands a little taller when he hears Bonnie returning with her friend, ready to present himself to the new arrival.

There's a lagoon in Thailand that he frequents, where the sand is stark white and the water clear blue. It's a small bit of paradise that some natives showed him on his third trip to the country. The water is so clear that you can see the fish swimming near the shoreline. Reds, oranges, yellows and greens flitting here and there in a rainbow of vibrant color.

The first time he saw it doesn't compare to the moment she walked around that corner. Her smile put the white sands to shame and the clear blue ocean didn't compare to her sparkling blue eyes. She was Aphrodite in the flesh, long blonde locks framing the most angelic face.

He must've been staring because it wasn't until the clearing of someone's throat that he realized she had extended her hand to his.

He closes his mouth and shakes off the buzzing happening in his brain.

"It's nice to meet you," she says.

"You as well," he responds and grasps her hand. They shake hands slowly, both evaluating each other's features and getting a little lost in the moment. It's clear that she's as attracted to him as he is with her, and he hates to say it but Kol may be right.

He glances over at his brother who is standing there with a stupid grin. He releases her hand and clears his own throat.

"Food's almost done if you guys want to head to the table."

"Great, I'm starving," Caroline says. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, Kol's got it," Bonnie responds, "You two go ahead and we'll be right in."

"You've got him pretty whipped," Klaus teases.

"Like a tiger in a cage," Kol adds and the room bursts out in laughter.

Klaus freezes when he hears Caroline laugh. It's familiar and haunting as if a ghost from his past has manifested itself in the room.

"Caroline?" he says, not meaning to say the name out loud, but she's looking at him with the same curiosity.

"Klaus?" she whispers, and her eyes grow wide. "Oh my God... _the_ KLAUS?!"

"You two know each other?" Bonnie asks.

"You could say that."

(***)


End file.
